


Mestre

by LourdesFerreira



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesFerreira/pseuds/LourdesFerreira
Summary: Eu amo?





	Mestre

Mestre eu temo, eu duvido, eu não entendo.

_O que temes tanto meu menino?_

Temo o que sinto mestre, eu não entendo.

_Sabes o que se passa consigo, criança. Sabes e o nega por isso teme._

Não pode ser mestre. Meu coração aceita, mas minha mente não, o que eu faço mestre? Como posso compreender?Como posso fazer-me entender? Por favor, me ilumine!

_Shaka minha criança, conhecestes os segredos do universo e dos homens, nasceis iluminado e, no fundo, sabes o que se passas consigo. Quando o aceitares não mais temerá._

O que sinto é mundano Mestre, libidinoso e vergonhoso. Jamais deveria ter levado a diante aquele desvario e me tocado pensando nele, minha mente e meu corpo se rebelam e, ate mesmo agora, em transe, sinto seu cosmo na primeira casa atraindo-me e, quando o vejo, sinto vontade de toca-lo, de possuí-lo.

_Porque coras minha criança? Sentes vergonha por deseja-lo?_

È errado. Devemos proteger o Santuário e Atena e não nos deixar levar por ideias libertinas e mundanas.

_Criança, destes tua vida pela deusa que defendes,assim como seus companheiros e, se ela lhes deu outra chance, devem ser felizes. Vocês abriram mão de suas vidas ainda pequenos e agora merecem vive-las como desejarem._

Mas Mestre, o que eu sinto é tão....

_È divino Shaka._

Eu o desejo Mestre, meu corpo anseia por toma-lo para mim, é mundano. Eu não mereço ser “o Homem mais próximo de Deus"

_Você o ama, Shaka de Virgem e o amor é divino._

Eu.... Amo?Mais somos amigos, não o amo, o desejo!

_A linha entre a amizade e o amor é tênue, filho e o desejo e o amor andam de mãos dadas. Aceite que o ama, minha criança e lhe mostre isso._

Como? Como lhe mostra o que acabo de compreender?

_Mostre a ele aquilo que esconde de todos. Mostre-lhe seus olhos e ele entenderá._

Meus... Olhos? Há anos nem mesmo eu os vejo, será que Mú entenderá?

**Não chegou a se ver passando pelos outros templos.**

— Shaka? - A voz suave, o cosmo gentil, como não se dera conta que o amava?

Aproximou-se, tocando-o no rosto que tanto lhe atraia e, perante o olhar surpreso de Áries, lentamente abriu os olhos.

_Isso minha criança._

Mu sorriu, tocando o Tilak vermelho em uma caricia terna.

— Pensei que o amor lhe seria mundano, Shaka, incabível.

— Eu estava errado, o amor trancede tudo - respondeu Virgem tocando os pontos na testa de mu como a muito queria fazer - Eu...

O cavaleiro tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos, contornando-os para silencia-lo. - As palavras se vão com o vento - sussurrou ao unir os lábios dele aos seus

_Agora sim és o Homem mais próximos de Deus minha criança, pois, como eles, permitiu-se amar_


End file.
